


Handfasting

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Clothing Porn, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 205
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Handfasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).




End file.
